1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inverter and a switching unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic and electric fields, an inverter generally means a device converting DC power into AC power. However, an inverter used in digital signal processing fields means an electronic logic gate manufactured in an integrated circuit (IC) type, which converts a received signal.
Recently, miniaturization of electronic devices, extension of a battery life through reduction in power consumption, and the like, have been in the limelight in the electronic and electric fields.
Meanwhile, a general inverter according to the related art can only be operated when separate external power VDD is applied thereto.
Therefore, there has been a difficulty in making the inverter on-chip with various components, and the inverter should be provided with a separate pin for receiving external power to thereby have a limitation in miniaturization thereof.
In general, when external power is supplied, power is continuously supplied regardless of an operation of the corresponding component, such that unnecessary power consumption is generated.